


Behind My Back (I Already Am)

by IMissYouSoFar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMissYouSoFar/pseuds/IMissYouSoFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knows something when Gerard walks into his bar. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind My Back (I Already Am)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelGalaxy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxy13/gifts).



Frank Iero had a habit of getting himself into trouble. Maybe he secretly liked it, even if just a little bit. When the man in the tight, black jeans and Bowie shirt walked into the bar, Frank instantly knew his secret. And he just had to feed into his troubled desires to start a riot.

This man was a fair bit taller than Frank, but he had a lot of feminine features. The way his hair framed his face, an inky black that the shorter man knew was from a box dye. It covered most of his neck, curling around the base of it. A bit wild, if anything else. His eyes were hazel, more on the green side than Frank’s, lined with black. Everything about this man seemed to be dark besides his skin. Frank was surprised he’d found someone paler than himself in this area.

“You don’t drink often, yeah?” Frank chuckled, seeing the one holding in a secret cough and splutter on his sip. He smiled wickedly up at him, trying not to laugh to be quite honest.

“No,” the mysterious man said quietly. Nasally voice. Frank was digging it. The bar was pretty dead at this point of the night. Frank’s shift in the bar had just ended when the obviously troubled man walked in. Andy, his relief, raised his eyebrows and poured Frank his usual drink he ordered when nights like this came along. Frank just shrugged at him and smirked, wondering if Andy had noticed the secret as well.

“Andy, get this guy some Scotch and put his orders on my tab,” Frank said, resting a hand on the stranger’s shoulder. He seemed to stiffen a bit at first, but then relaxed under his teasing fingers. The bartender nodded, fulfilling the request without question. “What’s your name?”

The man blushed a bit, mouth open slightly as he stared in utter disbelief at Frank. “It’s Gerard,” he barely whispered, changing his demeanor. Gerard smiled back at Frank, downing the drink he had been given.

“I’m Frank,” the shorter man replied, licking his lips a bit as a song he admired started playing from the speakers. A few other people started to flood the building, someone spending their 21st birthday in what was once the best bar in town. That was until another business opened up. Frank knew how to have fun, raise a little havoc before returning home satisfied with himself.

Gerard’s hand managed to slip away from the glass and gently touched Frank’s arm. “These are really cool,” he said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the music.

“Thanks,” the other said, hooking the same arm around Gerard’s waist, pulling him close. “Listen, you and I both know why you’re here. I suggest we both get out of here and head to my place before we both talk ourselves out of this.”

With that, Gerard leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss, his hands moving to mess with Frank’s hair. The other man twisted his arms around Gerard’s waist, pulling him in close. Frank guided Gerard through the bar, knowing Andy would ask for the money later.

Gerard was pressed up against Frank’s car, running his hands up and down the younger man’s body. Frank dragged his lips messily around Gerard’s neck, starting to suckle softly. The man let out a small moan and pressed closer to Frank before pushing him back a bit.

“No marks,” he said shyly, unable to make eye contact. Frank just frowned and started kissing his jawline, wanting everybody to know what Gerard had been up to the next day. He wanted to make this night memorable. The night Gerard was fucked the best he ever would be.

Frank’s fingers trailed down the now quivering man’s chest, like he hadn’t received any contact like this in months. Frank relished in how aroused Gerard was in the short amount of time they’d spent together. He pressed against the younger man’s palm, and that’s where he stopped Gerard.

“In the car. My house is a few minutes away,” Frank mumbled, unlocking the doors, wishing the windows weren’t frosty. He had to pay attention to the road, though the person who deserved all of his attention was sitting in the passenger’s seat.

Gerard’s face was red and his skin was warm. The man was so coy that Frank didn’t expect to feel fingers fumbling with his zipper. The air around them was warming up, and it was getting harder to concentrate on getting them to the house in one piece. Gerard’s hand slipped down Frank’s boxers, wrapping around his erection.

“Ah, shit,” Frank whispered, wanting to close his eyes, but straining to keep them on the road. Gerard’s tongue made contact with the skin first, a noise escaping from the back of Frank’s throat as he tried to keep himself composed. This was so completely dangerous, but he didn’t give a shit anymore.

Frank’s fingers harshly tugged in Gerard’s hair, pushing him down. “God, you’re perfect,” he groaned, not feeling Gerard tense up at all. How the fuck did Frank get so lucky? There was a sort of opened mouthed smile on his face when his foot pressed down on the brake before turning into the parking lot to the apartment complex. Gerard pulled away as they parked, and Frank struggled to get his pants to zip back up. Before the two of them got out of the car, Frank grabbed Gerard’s shirt and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. “You’re mine tonight.”

Going up the stairs was deemed a difficult task, as Frank would stop every few steps to kiss Gerard’s lips until they were pink and swollen. When they finally _did_ get inside, the older man was shoved against the wall immediately. Hands were everywhere so quickly, they could barely tell who’s hand it was. Frank pushed his hands down Gerard’s tight pants, hearing the man make a noise before pressing closer again.

“You like that, hmm?” Frank hummed with a smirk, leaning in to nibble on his ear when he nodded. He was able to sneak a quick hickey behind Gerard’s ear, but his hair would cover it. Gerard didn’t resist, instead arching his back and chucking his shoes and jeans off. Frank pulled his own shirt over his head, casting it to the side without a second thought.

Frank pulled Gerard into his messy room, pushing him into the bed. Glancing away for just a second, Frank’s eyes met Gerard’s naked body. It was difficult for Frank to not just fuck him right then and there without any preparation. But he wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole.

“Hold my wrists.” Frank couldn’t believe the words he was hearing, and he looked down into Gerard’s eyes. They were filled with nothing but lust and desire. Frank nodded, hovering over Gerard as he shuffled out of his boxers. The older man wanted contact, but Frank wasn’t ready for that quite yet. He sat back for a second, gently teasing Gerard’s thighs with one hand as he held Gerard’s wrists against the pillow with the other. “Please,” Gerard begged, practically squirming around in the sheets.

With a look of empowerment on his face, Frank slowly wrapped his hand around Gerard, not at all shocked at how wet the man was already. He took things at a painstakingly prolonged pace, just watching Gerard’s face. The way his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes squeezed shut, Frank could barely handle it.

“You want me?” Frank asked, starting to slow down even more as he looked at Gerard through lidded eyes. He nodded, but Frank didn’t want just that. “Say it.”

Gerard swallowed thickly, arching up into Frank’s touch. “I want you, I want you,” he breathed, trying to move his hands. Frank raised an eyebrow, holding Gerard down for a few moments more before releasing him. Leaning over to the nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom, placing them next to Gerard’s hips.

His fingers teased Gerard for a second before covering them in lubricant and easing one inside. “Shit, that’s cold,” Gerard mentioned in a shrill voice, and Frank chuckled.

“Just give it a sec,” he said, watching Gerard’s eyelashes flutter. Frank pushed and curled his finger, soon enough, adding a second and then a third. His fingertips felt around for what Gerard was anticipating. He tried several angles, finally curving just right. Gerard moaned and gripped the sheets, his forehead starting to sweat. While fingering him, Frank leaned to kiss Gerard and suck on his bottom lip. He knew Gerard was enjoying himself.

Frank pulled his fingers out half way before pushing quickly back into Gerard at the same angle as before. The man let out a whine, pushing down on the younger’s fingers. “‘M ready,” Gerard panted, and Frank got to work instantly. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroking a few times before rolling the condom on and adding more lubricant to the mix.

Frank’s thumb pressed to the inside of Gerard’s thigh, holding him still so he could begin. Gerard let out a noise similar to the one Frank made as he felt how fucking _tight_ Gerard was. He set up a pace, bracing himself with his arm, hand next to Gerard’s face. The older man turned his head and kissed Frank’s wrist gently, though nothing else about this was gentle.

After a few minutes, Frank pulled out completely before slamming back into his lover for the night. He kept missing Gerard’s prostate, but they had all the time in the world. Eventually, he found the right angle again and kept thrusting, gaining speed and power as he went on. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank’s lower back and pulled him in closer.

“Fuck, fuck. . . Frank. Oh, fuck, Da-” Gerard stopped himself and blushed, acting like nothing happened. What was he about to call Frank? This hadn’t happened to Frank before, but he liked the idea.

“Yeah, that’s right, baby. I’m your daddy. C’mon. C’mon, babe. Say it,” Frank ordered, quickening his thrusts. Gerard’s breathing was interrupted with every one of them, and he tried to open his mouth.

“Oh- fuck. D-daddy, please,” Gerard begged, pulling on the sheets again. His face was strained. Frank smirked and wrapped a hand around Gerard’s length, moving in time with his hips. Gerard was getting closer, Frank could tell by the way he was clenching down.

Gerard came with a loud moan of many profanities combined together. Frank gripped his hips and went faster, hitting his climax soon afterwards. The feeling moved up his spine and his mind went blank for a moment, only thinking _hot, tight, fuck_. The two were shaking afterwards and Frank kissed Gerard softly, being careful not to hurt him while pulling out.

Frank just stared at Gerard for a while, knowing he wouldn’t forget those hazel eyes anytime soon.

 

When Gerard returned from the bathroom, fully dressed with damp hair that stuck to the sides of his face, Frank was still laying in the dirty sheets. He was blissed out, sweaty, and his thighs were sore. He looked up as Gerard awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“So,” Frank said, sitting up with a wide grin on his face. His hair was sticking out everywhere. “Does your husband know where you are tonight?”

The look on Gerard’s face was priceless as he began to comprehend the words just said.

“I-I’m not married,” Gerard stammered, beginning to panic.

“‘Course you are, babe. Next time, you should take your wedding band off _before_ you walk into the bar.”

Frank held up his hand, a silver ring in his palm.

 


End file.
